The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a sole attachment for facilitating walking, especially for use in conjunction with ski boots and the like.
Generally speaking, the sole attachment or undersupport of the present invention is of the type comprising a plate or plate member, the upper surface of which is structured so that it can be mounted at the sole of the boot or other footwear. This plate member is provided with a lower tread or contact surface, also referred to as a walking surface, which is arched or domed in the direction of the sole, and such plate member is also provided with attachment or securing devices for the attachment thereof at the boot or other footwear. A sole attachment of this type is known to the art from Swiss Pat. No. 516,290.